Live to the Fullest
by vskylight
Summary: Luffy, still the same loud happy idiot rubber captain even after two years pass. However, Zoro can see through the mask that Luffy use to hide something. And he knew that Luffy is not like what the crew think he is. To solve this 'curiosity' of his, he need his captain to tell everything to his best friend.


**Hi, my next Fic. Story. Enjoy~**

**Title: Live to the Fullest**

**Story: One Piece**

**Characters: Luffy, Zoro, Law, (Slightly Robin and Sanji) **

**Category: hurt/comfort/friendship**

**Time-skip: set after 2 years**

* * *

New World is different and most abnormal sea compared than half of Grand Line (Paradise) because not only the sea is dangerous but also unpredictable too. Once you set your destination to New World, you must prepare yourself to risk your life if you want to sail on this sea.

Many people die because no one ever caution about the warning stated by others, some managed to get in the New World but unable to return with unknown reasons, some people got lucky and they managed to return from the deadly sea but lost their insanity because they can't take it anymore.

That is why peoples would avoid from entering the place, they did not want to be like those poor soul because they more value their life rather than throwing their life.

This is also why inexperience people stated the Grand Line is Paradise before New World which the sea is more hell that you could ever take. Only those people who're brave enough, strong will power, and prepare to risk their life are able to pass through this obstacle.

However, these are not only things they should be noted. If you are not ready to face anything, **ANYTHING**, you will not only lose everything you have like wealth, fame, treasures, power, you name it, but also those peoples you hold dear.

And these pirates are one of them…

%%%%%%%%%

After the Straw Hat Pirates defeated the scientist Ceaser, alliances between the captains of the Straw Hat and Heart Pirates, saving the kids hostage, celebrating their victory and partying with the marines, they leave Vegapunk island setting their next destination to Dressora, the island where Trafalgar Law tell them to sail set.

Everything they have done in the said place is very tiring and ready to take their rest, they all surprised when Luffy suddenly volunteer enthusiastically to take the night watch and tell them to have their rest but elated to do so without questioning him because they indeed need some take a break off before they began their work. So, they went back to their respective rooms, which Franky the shipwright had built for the crew and the captain's, not long after that they all fell into their slumber.

All of them, except one person.

%%%%%%%%%

The breeze in the dark is colder than usual, the stars twinkling on the sky like the eyes watching below them, the moonlit shone on the calm sea and hit the Thousand Sunny ship casting the shadow ship figure at the other side of the sea, the wave slapped gently the ship's body like a mother lulling her child into their sleep.

On the ship, the captain sat on his throne-figurehead in Indian style, hands on his laps facing the sea. His red stripe white coat covering his whole body to keep him warm and his straw hat rest nicely on his head, face hidden under the rim of his hat unmoving.

Now most of the crew will think that this guy would only think of meat and adventures because he's stupid, then when he thought about his favorite food he will automatically run into the kitchen and fridge. He is still the same glutton with bottomless pit or black hole.

Oh how wrong they are…

%%%%%%%%%

A green hair man with light color coat and black pants standing outside of the galley with his back leaning against the wall, hands folded on his chest and foot crossed, with others. Swords stand against the wall near the man incase anything happen, this man is none other than the swordsman and the first mate of the Straw Hat Pirate. But rather than staying for incoming danger, he stayed to watch his captain.

Eyebrow deadpanned on his scowl face, darkish black green eyes set in critical watching his captain, not that he can see his face since his back facing him but he has his way to find out.

Something's odd about his captain.

His captain should have sense his first-mate's presence since the latter had stand there in about an hour, usually the former will turned around showing his goofy grin and greet him because of his wide range Observation Haki by launching himself to the green hair swordsman's stomach, a not really recommend to children do to their parents, and he also not a type of person who would sit in one place quiet and silently because he is a sugar-rush like hyperactive rubber man.

But none of this happened to the captain instead he just sat there unmoving like a statue. Other than that, he is supposed to watch the night in observation room, not on figurehead.

That mean, there is something bothering his captain's mind.

He knew his captain very well when the said man have problem but kept it in himself and did not voice out. Since the day of reunion of the crew, his captain has acting unlike the usual him. The raven straw hatter actually a pretty good actor because none in the crew sensed anything off about him. Luffy managed to fool them all, believing that he is still the same old cheerful, childish, idiotic, reckless guy.

Unfortunately Zoro won't be easily to be fooled, not him, not the first-mate, his own best friend.

He knew him very well and understood his doing, he just doesn't voice it out, not wanted to ruin his friend's effort.

For the green hair swordsman, his captain may act like he usually did because that is his nature, or so that's what peoples keep thinking. However, he can be unpredictable and turned into otherwise when he needed to be. So, to call him as an idiot is not a good word to describe him. More like smarter than he look.

Why would he think that?

If he think logically, his captain acting the usually him for the crew to know how his personality is in **PURPOSE**so their ability will fast becoming advanced without they knowing it. And who says he's not helping them at all? When he say 'adventure time' then troubles will automatically pulled toward him, that is also one of his **TRICKS** to smoothen their fighting ability before harden them. Sometime he will annoy peoples including the crew in any way he use on them, in swordsman's opinion he wanted to **TEST** their patience's limit so whenever the enemy say or do something that anger the crew, they know when and how to be patience while dealing with them. All of these are actually his **TRAINING** for each of them even though they didn't realize about the fact of his doing, was it only him to think too much? But when the crew unable to do something beyond their ability, the captain will turned from childish idiotic boy into dangerous beast man to protect them or help them in any way he did until he **SUCCESS. **Just like what father would do and so protective on their children.

Now, can they call him as an idiot? That is for them to decide.

However, the mask he wearing to hide something had crumbled bit by bit, almost showing his change of behavior. Is there something happenned in these two years after their separating? He had read the news about the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirate's death and Second Division's Commander Ace, captain's older brother die being executed in Marineford. The raven straw hatter also involved in the war but that's all he knew. Even though he sympathy his captain's lost, that is the life of the pirates.

Or is there something more than what he knew?

"I thought this night is Luffy-ya's turn to watch the night, Zoro-ya?"

The said man titled his head slightly to see the captain of Heart Pirate, their allies, approaching him with hand in his pocket blackish coat while the other carrying his favorite long swords on his shoulder, Nodachi. His panda-like eyes covered by his odd fluffy white with black spot hat rest on his head as he looked at the other swordsman and smirked. Zoro glanced at him for a while before returned to watch his captain.

"It is my job as a first-mate to stay awake and look for my captain."

"… Hmmm…"

The older captain stared him for a while, then to Luffy have his back facing them, then to Zoro before stand next to the green hair swordsman, who also have his back leaning against the wall watch the other captain. A short awkward silence between the two before the first-mate spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in Luffy's room, Trafalgar? What are you doing here?"

Law shifted his stand in comfortable position to make himself relax before he replied.

"Nothing, just wanted to have some fresh air for a little while before I go to rest."

"…"

Another awkward silence between the two, both pirates watching the other man who still sat at the same spot on the figurehead unmoving. None of them were talking since they didn't have anything to say to each other and both enjoy the silence around them. Zoro, however, have many doubt about the man next to him. He is their enemy for crying out loud! Who know when he'll attack, he might attack in their sleep though! But since Luffy trust him because he told him that Law had help him a lot then he have no choice but to obey. Though that doesn't mean he can do whatever he want in this ship, he set his eyes on their allies to see if this man will do something suspiciously.

"You must be thinking about your captain's changed behavior, isn't it?"

His thought snapped out as he looked to the man next to him, who had locked his gaze at the man at the figurehead. The green hair swordsman's face is emotionless but inside he surprised that Law actually knew his thought. He then returned to his first-mate duty on watching his captain.

"What is it matter to you?"

"Well, because your captain once one of my patients so it is matter to me to know if he's okay."

Eyes narrowed with head titled opposite with Law as he looked at the sea. Now that he think about it, he's right. Luffy had told them that Law is the one who had helped him escaped from the war zone and saved his life when he nearly die. So… it won't hurt to feel curious about it, right?

"Is there something I should know?"

He cursed in his mind for his curious tone, he hope that the other man didn't sense any of it, and it did. Law doesn't react from his tone, or maybe he did, he just didn't show it, that's all. Well, that's what the green hair swordsman thought.

Law simply glance at him with expressionless face which made Zoro felt uneasy under his gaze but keep his cool.

"… Do you really want to know?"

Zoro only stared at their allies with blank face, unsure how to answer this question. Usually, Zoro would not pry other people's business. Theirs' theirs and his' his, like the concept of 'you don't bother me then I wouldn't bother you so everyone will have a happy ending'.

But this one is different.

To be honest, he didn't know if he ever wanted to know about it. That is Luffy's business.

As his first-mate, he should never questioning his captain until it is necessary. As his best friend, he couldn't stand his friend's wearing mask to hide something that would eventually kill him so he need to help his friend in any way he can but in order to do this then he will have to listen Law's story. Right now, he is torn between YES or NO.

In the end, his YES took over his mind, he'll think about the consequences later.

"… Just tell me everything you know about what happened to my captain during our absences."

Law stared him one more time before he dropped his head down on his chest and sighed.

"… I don't think I can tell you everything because I only came in the last minutes to get him out of the war and treat him, but there are some points I can tell you about it." He raised his head and resumed his watch on Luffy, but from the look of it, it seems that his thought is at somewhere else, not that the green hair swordsman would voice it out, "There's a mastermind behind this war and the cause of your captain's suffering." From the corner of his eyes, he saw the other man flinch but managed to keep is cool as his eyes closed, then he turned his distant gaze to Zoro before he answered, "Blackbeard pirate, who currently are now one of the four Emperors taking Whitebeard's empty position after his death. That's all I know."

'_Blackbeard… isn't he's the guy from Mocking Town that wanted to take Luffy's head?' _So he's also the one who made Luffy suffering, eyes flashed dangerously, when he get his hands on that bastards, he'll… but then…

"… How did he handle about the war?"

Zoro heard the other man sighed heavily, he swallowed his saliva, his eyes didn't waver from the watch on his young captain. Is it really serious?

"Ugly, very ugly."

"What do you mean?"

"… By the time I arrived at the Marineford entrance, Luffy-ya is almost near-death state."

"What?"

Law sighed, again.

"Like I said before, he already pushed his limit over the edge. Not only his physical body took a lot of damage, completely being poisoned and totally wounded, but also his mental, shocked of his brother's death, which turned him into comatose-state. Without any proper treatment, he'll die in an instant and would not be able to survive in second time." Then he asked him a question, "Did you see that giant scar on his chest?" Nod received, "That is one of three admirals' works, Admiral Akainu Sakazuki, a devil fruit user with the ability of Magma Magma fruit, or with the infamous title given by the World Government, Red Dog. Like the title he have, he will mark those pirates and hunt them down, he will do anything, cruelness or not, just to kill them until they all dead." Once he finish his sentences, he glanced at the first-mate to see any of his reaction, if he didn't notice the frown on the other man's face then he'll be thinking that he is a heartless guy, "He's lucky he's survived if it wasn't for the ex-Warlord fishman Jimbei protected Luffy-ya from melting him whole, although it takes more than two weeks to heal him only with help from the equipment to keep him alive because his chest already melted that almost can see everything his inside."

Body stiffed when he heard especially at the last sentences. Eyes widen in shocked, he couldn't believe about what he heard.

"… His chest melted?"

"Barely."

"How…"

"… That Magma guy attempted to melt Luffy-ya in whole, but Jimbei-ya shielded him with his body, though it still not good enough because the admiral have struck his magma fist through his body like lance and eventually hit Luffy-ya. The hit missed his heart by nearly an inch though, if it did then surely you all won't see him standing here alive with you guys. But it did hit his chest and almost pass through his back, not to mention most of his inside of body fried nicely that you can even smell the flesh burned into your nose. That is why the scar unable to heal properly, thus it mark forever on his chest."

"…"

Then silence wrapping around them, none of them talking for a moment. Law glanced again at the other man to read his reaction. Just as he thought, the man may kept his cool, impressive but the doctor (Yes, he's also a doctor) noticed the tensed around him and his gripping on his both arms (sleeves) tighten, if he didn't wear any gloves then he surely can see his knuckles grip tightly until it bleed. From the look of it, it seems that Zoro doesn't aware any of this matter. Another sigh escape from his lips, turned his head away from the first-mate allies direction as he watching the sea shone by the moonlit which made them glittering while giving a little time to sunk the words in the other's mind.

Zoro didn't know that Luffy had beaten until inch of his life, from admiral no less! Heck, he didn't even know any of this matter until Law opened his mouth! Damn it, if he strong enough to stand and fight Kuma at Thriller Bark like a man and not the other way then he would fight alongside with his captain. But no, he is just being idiot and too weak to help his captain, just like at Thriller Bark and Sabaody Archipelago's incidents. Damn it all!

"His physical body may heal a lot better than usual but… I'm sure you already noticed his odd behavior."

Zoro glanced at Law as he raised his sword and look thoughtfully. He don't know if it he imagined or something, he thought he saw his eyes flashed in dull and clouded but gone in a sec, pain maybe?

"I knew that Ace's death execution is the main cause for him to behave like that, and Luffy fail to save him. Well, that's what I read in the news." He too shifted his position into comfortable one before he noticed the lazy stare from Law, "What?"

"He didn't tell you everything isn't?" Seeing the confusion on his face, another sigh escaped from his lips, "What is he thinking? ..." He muttered under his breath. Seriousl,y why did Luffy hide everything especially his first-mate? This is just too troublesome… He took another glance at the man before he replied, "It is not my place to tell you about this but since you're his first-mate then I think it's alright."

Eyebrow furrowed in more confusion. What did he mean by that? Is there any more hidden matter than what the news had stated? If it is then it will not be a good thing, nor pleasant.

"Well, a part from your statement is correct but not completely true."

Eyes closed before he started, he just wish that this man can take it better than the rest of the crew since he is more sensible and tough mind other than Luffy.

"It is true that Luffy-ya's brother had sentenced to death in execution, but from what Jimbei-ya told me at Amazon Lily, the island where we use it as a temporary base, Ace-ya actually did rescued by Luffy-ya from the execution platform, but Akainu insulting Whitebeard cause Ace-ya furious which made him stop on his track and demanded him to take his words back. What make it worse is, that admiral brought Gold Roger's name to compared with Whitebeard and telling him that the former have more dignity than the latter. That only add more fuel on fire until Ace-ya went to attack him. Luffy-ya wanted to stop him only have him collapsed because of his exhaustion."

"That is where Akainu took the chance to attack him, attempted to burn him down but Ace-ya had got in time to save his brother. He's stand in front of his brother, protecting him by shielding Luffy-ya's sight with his body, but there's a price for that. In the last minutes, his chest got struck and passed through by magma fist from his back. And that is how he dead."

"…"

Zoro could only stare at the floor with wide eyes. The story had long finish but he didn't care, his thought running wild in his head until the words finally sunk in his brain. He gritted his teeth in anger. So Luffy actually had freed Ace from execution only to protect his baby brother from being impaled by admiral in exchanged with his life. Luffy had lost so much in war with no one there for him while he fought against those stupid Baboons just to leave the island. Pathetic! He-they should have been there for him, they're his crew damn it!

"The rest is up to him how to deal with his personal problem or he will regret about everything."

Law turned his heal and just about to returned to Luffy's room but halted when Zoro's asked him something unexpected.

"… Why did you help him?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you both are enemy so why did you help him? It's not like you owe him or something like that."

Law didn't turn around to see the look of the swordsman's face, knowing that he watch his back with curiosity. Of course he will. He _is_ Luffy's first-mate after all; it is his duty to ensure his captain in good condition so in order to do this he need to know what happened. Or is there more? Head glance up to the dark sky filled with twinkling stars.

"… To be honest, I don't know."

He didn't know why he helped the straw hat captain, he just follow his heart that telling him to help him. Hell, he didn't even know why was he told them-he all of this. At first he simply just use them for his plan but this guy just had something that made him feel… how to put in words… trustworthy? Sometimes he wonder, why did this young captain put his trust on him so much when he were supposed to be suspicious on someone he barely knew. Maybe that is his nature… There's only one thing he can be sure of, _he can be unpredictable sometime…just like what his crew say._

"Well, that's all. I think it's better for me to take some rest before the next morning come."

Without waiting the respond from the swordsman he left the deck and return to Captain's room. Clicking sound become less and less before it vanish into nothing. Leaving the other man standing alone with his gaze on the spot where Law just stand.

After Law gone from where he stood a while ago, he sighed. Not because of relief, but more like frustrated. Law's story still playing in his head, he can't believe that this is more serious than he thought. He felt so useless and hopeless, can't do anything right, all he did is make them worse, and now Luffy had to go through this suffering and pain, **ALONE**.

He sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers on his hair, lips curl in grim. He had never felt so useless before (aside from what he had stated a moment ago). Curse it! Luffy had help them when they need him, in return he had no one to support him when they gone. Damn it all in hell! But still, what happened had happened. There's no use dwelling them anymore. He raised his head and watched his captain's back, he still sat there unmoving. He wonder what did he had in his mind now?

%%%%%%%%%

Luffy looked at the horizon of the sea with distant eyes and his mouth is in thin line, he look different than usual his self. A silent sigh with white cold puff escape from his lips with his head hung down to his chest. It's been two years, and he still remembered the words that he had held with him. But …

He felt a presence from behind below him with Observation Haki, but he didn't turn around to see who it is since he knew this person very well. So he continued his gaze at the endless sea without blinking.

"Aren't you supposed to get some rest, Zoro?"

Zoro stand near the straw hat boy, who sat on the figurehead. Swords held to his shoulder looking up at his captain's back with stoic face.

"Couldn't sleep."

It's a lie of course. How is he able to sleep when he have a lot of question running in his mind?

The younger man gave a chuckle, sensed something hidden in his words as he can see through his lie while he himself can't lie to save his life.

"Right, couldn't sleep."

Then the younger man shifted his sit to the other side with knees brought to his chest, arms slung over them (consider the space is large enough for more than one person) and patted the wood next to him, motioning his first-mate to sit with him, still watching in front without looking back. The older man did as he told to as he sat with leg-crossed. Both sat in silent, enjoying each other's company.

Zoro then glance at the younger man next to him, noticing the features that never in a million years had he seen before.

His captain, who had been loud, happy-go-lucky, innocent large eyes and childish face-like boy grinning like a bright sun in the daylight, have appear to be a mature one; quiet and silent, watching the world with distant, thoughtful yet glossy eyes, showing his face of passion, the moonlit illuminated them casting a glimmer shadow under the rim of his hat covering his eyes, making him like a wise man full of knowledge.

That is just un-Luffy's characters, he had seen his serious face a lot when he face enemies, when his crew got into troubles or danger, when his crew cry, when his and their dream insulted, when his idol being mocked, when anyone looking down on them. But, not this side of him, ever. If he didn't know this guy better, then he will say that he is imposter, and that's freaking him out.

"How's your conversation with Law?"

His thought pulled off when Luffy talked to him, who still watching at the horizon unmoving, "Pretty good," Then he halted when he heard the odd question from the younger boy, did he… "Wait. You didn't eavesdropping, didn't you?"

His suspicious confirm when Luffy froze as he turned his head slowly smile sheepishly while scratching his cheek with his finger, "Ehehehe… Well…"

Sigh of irritation escape from his lips, his captain may have stronger than the last two years but he still can't lie to save his life, "Whatever," head shake before eyes met with others, "That make it more easy for me to be direct actually." Then his face turned serious, this not go unnoticed by the younger man as he already know what he were about to asked, "Why didn't you tell us about the war?"

"…" Should he tell them? Nah… Head shook off, "It's nothing really important anyway."

Zoro snorted, made the younger man raised his eyebrow in confused, "Nothing important?" Yeah right, seriously did he really think that the older one would believe in that lie, "Okay, then how come you didn't tell **ME**?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to tell anyone, at least you can tell me, I'm your best friend after all."

He stared at the older one with unreadable face, but Zoro knew better. He's thinking, think of his words, 'cause he knew he's right, no matter how much he want to deny it. A big sigh escape from Luffy's mouth before he dropped his head down to his chest, bang covered his eyes.

"… Right."

Even though he couldn't see the younger one's face, but he did see his small smile, make the older one smirk in pride.

"Zoro."

"Hmm."

Then he asked softly after a few minutes silence, but the question surprised Zoro.

"… What was your feeling, when you lost someone you dear?"

Eyes widen as he stared sharply at the younger one, but the other still hung his head down, didn't make any eye-contact. What's with the sudden question? He then stared nothing particularly at nothing ahead him, trying to remember the feeling he had when he lost someone he hold dear once; his childhood friend and rival, Kuina.

"… Grief, lost, anger, sad, it's like my world had shattered into pieces. My life will never be the same again…"

"… How did you handle the news?"

"… Pretty bad, at first, I don't accept the reality because I'm in such denial, it took me a month… or more than that… to finally get them over…"

"… Did you cry? Mourning their death?"

Head titled to his side, did he ever cry and mourned her death? … Come to think of it, he did, which was rare for him to do so because of his stubbornness and his pride.

"… I did, both."

"… After that, what did you do?"

"… Accept the truth and move forward."

"How?"

Hmm… How? "Training." Zoro lifted his head and stared the stars upon the dark sky, "… To become stronger, and remember our vow when we were little." Yup, that's how he usually did because he's a man, and a man must set his mind positive and forward without looking back. Well, that's what he thought.

"…"

Another awkward silence.

Neither of them talked because both lost in deep thought. Zoro didn't show any kind of reaction but stoic, though his heart beating so quick as it would explode in any seconds. Okay, did he say something wrong? Which one? Did he hurt his captain's feeling? If he did then screw him, he really stupid for not being good at using any comfort words to his captain. Is there anything he can do to fix it up? Like how? Damn it, he's a first-mate, and first-mate should always know what to do and how to handle his captain's depression! So, how is he-

"What would you do, when you had done everything you can to save that person over and over again, but in the end you still fail?"

Body tensed from the sudden question, this one is hard to answer. He didn't expect this one came. What would he do, if he had done everything he can to save that person over and over again, but in the end he failed?

… Nothing.

"… I don't know…"

His eyes widen in realization, Luffy's right. What would he do, if he had done everything he can to save that person over and over again, but in the end he failed? …There's nothing he can do.

What will he do if he had done everything he can to save Luffy over and over again, but in the end he failed? Mouth wide opened as his hand covered it before any surprised sound escape from him. Everything goes numb on his body, his brain immediately in panic state. He knew Luffy can be childish sometime and always make peoples go insane, but that is one of his charms. He's also very protective of his crew that he consider as his family so that made him invincible. That's what made the swordsman's confident increased, nobody can defeat his captain and his crew.

God, how stupid he is!

The thought of Luffy's death is unbearable for him to handle. Is this how Luffy felt? The feeling about his invincible big brother died to save his baby brother's life. Is that why his eyes shown nothing but sadness and sorrow, blaming himself of his weakness, hating himself because he failed, cursing himself because nothing can change the past.

Just think of it make him want to cry out loud. Telling the world that it's not fair to make his captain suffered like this, his captain show nothing but kindness, he saved a lot of peoples and countries, all of his efforts gone in a blink on an eye. He really wanted to kill whoever did this to Luffy with the same method or maybe even more painful to them as a reminder.

Instead, he just kept it to himself. His palm that lay at his side on the Sunny's head clenched tightly before unclenched it. Head down without seeing his face, his trembling lips that bite by his own teeth which almost bleed subdued bit by bit, then he sighed. For now, his captain needed someone beside him.

"…"

"Did I tell you before that I had another brother?"

"…"

He had? Luffy rarely tell him anything about his past so no, he didn't know about Luffy having another brother than Ace. …Wait, did he say he had?

"I bet Ace had got his ass kicked by Sabo for making their baby brother hurt like that." He chuckled, then he glanced at his swordsman, surprisingly the elder hesitated to say something, why would he hesitate to say something? Then it hit the bell, of course he would, Luffy never tell them anything about his past. "Oh, don't worry about it. Yeah, he's dead too, since we were little." He waved his hand, knowing the idea of his swordsman had, and it confirm because his swordsman shut his mouth completely as he staring the younger one in shock with wide eyes. Luffy titled his head to the sky space out then sighed, "I wonder what they were doing now…"

Zoro didn't say anything, only gazing at his captain in wonder. Sabo, his other brother. So he died in young age, huh? And the first' gone to afterlife before Ace.

"… How close, the three of you?"

"Close?" Luffy's eyes filled with sparkle, his smile widen when he telling his story of his brothers, "We're closer than ever! I still remember those old days when we doing something crazy, until those people mad at us and chase us out. It's kind of funny when I think about it." Zoro watched him in wonder, the way Luffy spoke about his brothers fondly made the captain felt young just like when he first met him. As Luffy told his adventures with his brothers from his homeland, maybe before Luffy set sail to begin his journey, Zoro starting to understand how Luffy became the man he is.

Luffy was dependable on his brothers. Because of that, he became stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger, so he can protect those precious peoples he has.

"But then…" the tone became sad and low, not Zoro can expected that coming from Luffy as he whipped his head and looked at the younger man, who's watching the horizon of the sea with distant eyes, looking calm but bearing the pain and weakness, something that did not shown to anyone because that made his vulnerable, "something unexpected happen which caused him dead, and his dream unable to fulfill… Then Ace and I had made a promise that the both of us will forever remember him in us until the end…" Unfortunately, not every wish can be granted. Everything they did has their price to trade. That is how the world works. Zoro closed his eyes, turning his head to the front.

"Ace too made a promise to me that… he would never die and leave his weakling baby brother behind… that's what he told me, and I believe him." "But, when I heard that he got captured and sent to Impel Down, I got panic." The captain rubbing his hand-gloves slowly as trying to warm his hands, but Zoro know from the glancing that he was just trying to ease his uneasiness, "That's where I make my decision, to get my crew… or my brother," Zoro knew the answer, but choose to be silent, "In the end, I choose my brother over my crew, I shut my mind about you all from getting distracted to save him."

"So, I get down to Impel down to search him but what I found out that his not there and to Marineford instead, I didn't think twice as I marge in. After go through those difficulties, I save him and all went well." He tried not to stuttered but failed miserably, it hurt too much for him to handle, he took a shaky breath then exhale it, "Until… until he died just to save me"

_I'm sorry… Luffy… Just for me…You did all that crazy stuff…but… I couldn't let you save me properly… I'm… so sorry…_

_I won't… be coming back from this… I can tell my life is at its end…_

_I'm sorry…_

_I… probably won't even wanted to live if it weren't for that whole deal with Sabo… and having unruly little brother like you to look out for… no one else wanted me after all. So… it was only natural…_

_I only have one regret. That I… can't see you… fulfill your dream… But… I'm sure… You can make it. You are my little brother, after all._

_On that day… it just like… we promised on that day… the way we would live… I have… no regrets how I lived my life._

_What I truly wanted… wasn't fame or to be renowned or anything like that. Was it good… that I was born? What I wanted… is just the answer for that question._

_Please… pass on… what I'm about to say… Old man, everyone, and you, Luffy… Even though… I'm so worthless… even though… I carry the blood of demon… _

_THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME!_

Eyes closed when he remembering those words that he had buried deep into his skull. No matter how hard he accepted the reality he just can't deny the truth. He always thought that his big brother is invincible and strong, no one can defeat him and knock him down. Other than have a dream to become a Pirate King, no one know his real purpose to set out the sea is to find those peoples who would accepted a monster like him, accepted on who he really is. Because someday, when he did found them, they will be his family. Just like what Shank had told him since he was a little. Most kids hate him or even isolated themselves from him because he is different than them all. They all call him a freak, monster, curse child, or worst, **DEMON. **

Aside from Shank, Makino and the other adults, Ace and Sabo was the first who had accepted him on who he really is. Although their first impression aren't the most beautiful but after go through a lots of obstacles to gain their trust it's worth it really.

But the world is not always fair.

The world took Sabo away from him.

Then Ace gone and join Sabo in afterlife.

Leaving him all alone, shouldering his brothers' burden to continue sail on the sea and achieve their goal.

Zoro pissed, no, Zoro beyond from pissed. He is ready to take out on anyone that cause his captain suffered like this for too long. Especially that Akainu bastard! How dare he! Oh someday he'll pay, he'll pay when Zoro met that bastard until no one, not even God himself would recognize his corpse or even his face!

"Aren't you mad at all, about this event happened to your brother?"

Won't Luffy do something about this, like revenge or-

"Oh I am, I am mad, in fact I even want to kill someone for those who cause my brother suffering that he doesn't deserve that kind of hell at all, lock them somewhere where no one will ever found them, using a painful and slow process to make them pay for what they did, and when they had gone insane or lifeless, slice them into pieces or even strings while they alive, then bring their head to Ace's grave as a message: my revenge completed."

Hearing those words from Luffy's mouth felt foreign and… scary, even for Zoro.

He glanced nervously at his captain, and he wish he didn't. Luffy clenching his fist so tightly and if isn't for the gloves bother then his palm would be bleeding by now, He can feel the rage radiate from his captain body, it's unpleasant, suffocating and… is that bloodlust he sensing?

What he didn't like the most is what he seen under that hat. Luffy's eyes widen and harden, gritting his teeth tightly, almost the same as when he fought against Hodie Jones on Fishman Island.

But Luffy does not kill peoples even his enemies. He only fought them until they beat down and unable to move, that is all. To hear that kind of 'confession' is not a good thing.

That unpleasant feeling gone however, returning the normal refreshing air. Zoro must press his hand on the floor so he won't fell. Taking a deep breathe, in and out. Damn… he almost forgot that Luffy have Conquer Haki.

"Though Ace and Sabo will definitely won't like it if I did, and they don't want their baby brother covered with blood just to avenge their death, consumed by hatred and eventually swallowed in darkness. Then before I know it, everything would be too late. I'll be regret. While what they really want is for me just to do what I wanted to do, moving forward without looking back, dwelling the past is no use if you didn't accept the reality."

However, Zoro did not expect to hear this answer. Why Luffy have to be so damn forward? Why? Zoro felt so angry that Luffy ignored his feeling of revenging his brothers' death. A lot of questions playing in his mind like a storm but the main question always back to **WHY?**

"… So, you just let it go, and let your brother's murderer free? Why?"

Zoro asked with voice rose slightly, he didn't meant to be angry at Luffy but, it's hard for him to calm and let it go, since this is about your family involved.

Luffy sneak a glance at Zoro, knowing the rage radiating from the green hair swordsman. He can be so overprotective to the younger one, a sigh escape from Luffy's mouth.

"… Zoro."

His voice almost sounds like whisper, soft and calm. Then there's a silent moment, giving a little time to Zoro regain his self-composure. When he heard the elder man's breathe normally, he replied with gentle yet strong and firm.

"I had promised to my brothers that, I will not have myself trap in the past. Even though that I haven't fully recover from my trauma, I am still trying to accept the reality that I cannot change them. They don't want me to become like what the World Government had stated about; to become a monster or become their killing machine like those damn marines, especially that Akainu bastard. If that happen, it will only make the victory become theirs and I lose. And that's the last thing I will ever do. I will continue what I wanted to do in my life, just like what my brother had told me- Live to the Fullest; Live with No Regret."

"Besides, Jimbei had told me once." Luffy slowly turned and fully face the elder man with calm, at the same Zoro too did the same thing but his head down, he didn't want to meet with Luffy's eyes. Not that Luffy mind as he repeat the same quotes from Jimbei that had given to him 2 years ago. "_Do not think of what you have lost. You can never get back what you have lost. Remember what you still have._"

Head shot up sharply, meeting the eyes from the captain. The quotes struck on the swordsman made the elder man go numb. His eyes widen in realization as the quotes keep running in his mind like a broken recorder.

A silence between them is all they need in a moment.

Luffy knew what the swordsman had in his mind; despite of losing everything you had, you still have something you hold dear. Bond is one of them.

Zoro may have lost one of his precious peoples a long time ago, but now he has other peoples he hold dear to protect.

Like now.

Luffy is Zoro's captain, Zoro is Luffy's unofficially first-mate. Both of them are best friends, rivals, brothers, most importantly family. Same ideas for the rest of the crew, with the presence from others that you love, you had the strength that will be yours to protect.

If you do find yourselves in a moment of despair, you must remember the thing that you still have.

This quotes also given to him but somehow he didn't even remember who told him this.

"Those words remind me that I still have something left to protect, driving me to keep my sanity from explode. I still love my brothers though, and I know that that they would be always in my heart. However, grieving them all the time would not have any good to me. Besides, those are the past. Right now, I have you guys. That is why whenever I remember those words I will always remember you guys, my crew, my family- that you all will be by my sides all the time. You all have gone through everything with me, which I really am appreciated the efforts you have put on. Those are the moments that I treasure the most, and I would never forget even after I die." A sincere smile appeared on Luffy's face, startled the swordsman. "Now do you understand what I mean, Zoro?"

Zoro only stared him as he didn't know what to say. After few minutes pass, he sighed then hung down his head, relaxing his tense body. Seriously, Luffy can be unpredictable sometimes. He only thought in his mind is…

"… Don't act like you going to fight them by yourself."

"Huh?"

Luffy raised his eyebrow in confused, wondering what Zoro is talking about. The swordsman slowly raised his head, looked straight into his captain's eyes as if he searching his soul to judge, startling the younger man. He put his hand on Luffy's shoulder before squeezing it gently as he spoke.

"You are our captain and we're your crew. We are friends and family, we will always look for each other. Remember, wherever we are, we all are in this together, so don't you ever forget."

Luffy shocked. Not only Zoro did not yelled at him, no beating, or anything to out lashed his anger for not telling them the truth, keeping all those matter to himself, instead his swordsman reminding him those words to him as the elder man afraid that the captain would forget them in no time.

"… Aren't you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For not telling you the truth?"

"Yes, and I still am…" Zoro harden his eyes, making the captain winced under his glare but did not do anything to fight back. He knew that it is his own fault and no one else. What Luffy didn't expect is; Zoro soften his eyes, like a father told his son, gently, "But we're not forcing you to tell us. If you are ready to tell us something then we'll be there for you. Your burdens are our burdens too. We shared the joys and pains together. If one of us failed, it is also mean our failure. But we will make help each other to make it success, so there's no need to be rush. You're strong and always be, but when you are feeling depress or sad or anything… you can show your weakness to us. You can cry to us because that's what made you a human. We won't be thinking less about you. Instead, we will help you, support you, save you, and to be your side. If we did something wrong, you can tell us what it is so we can fix it. We won't repeat our mistakes like last time again."

Images flashed through his glassy eyes, remembering the words from Ace before he left the Alabasta, _'take good care of him for me', _but during the incident of Sabaody Archipelago, every crew been rip out from Luffy's reach, then Luffy went to war alone. But in the end, he lost. Causing their captain turned into different person, even though they (mainly Zoro and maybe Robin or Sanji) did not know what it is. - showing that the task that Ace had given to them had completely fail.

But this time they won't make the same mistake like that ever again because they all have become stronger after 2 years training at their own place, "That's what you taught us, captain."

The wave of the ocean slapped the ship's sides gently, the wind whispering around the two as the breeze blew their hair gently but both just sat there unmoving.

'_Zoro…'_

Luffy's eyes widen as the elder's words keep ringing in his head. Zoro finally said the words what Luffy wanted to hear the most. And he knew that Zoro's words are real from the fire determination set on his eyes. Like a part of the burdens he shoulder had been lifted off of him. Tears threaten to spill out from his eyes, realizes that it about to happen he quickly looked down as he grip the hat to cover his face. Zoro saw that but the elder pretend that he didn't.

"… Thank You."

For the first time after 2 years, he finally has a smile on his face, no fake, for real. Zoro on the other hand also smile knowing that his captain will be okay, not completely but one step at the time, it will.

"Don't sweat it."

The horizon brighten slowly as the light reached the ship, the sky once dark became clear signaling the night turned into day. Both still sat there but they didn't mind, instead they actually enjoy the silent with other's company, watching the sun rising from the horizon, with smile content on their face. Neither of them wanted to break these silent as long they enjoy it and love this moment, before the rest of the crew awake.

Well, actually two of the crew did.

"Well, it seems everything turns out to be alright."

"Tch, shitty captain dare to make my lovely lady worried too much for him."

Behind the gallery door, Robin and Sanji had stand there since Zoro start the conversation with Luffy and they hear them through all of it. Now they understand why had Luffy change even when he seems the same. They angry because of how Blackbeard and the World Government cause their captain suffer, at the same time they felt sad and guilty for his loss, his pain, and what made it worse they weren't there when his captain need them. But this time, silently agreeing with Zoro, will not make the same mistake ever again, because now they are strong enough to help Luffy, and always be there to him, no matter what.

Robin cover her giggle over her palm, clearly knowing that Sanji's mean is different, "Well, that's Luffy for you."

A glance at Robin, then to Luffy's and Zoro's back, a small smile on his face with his eyes covered by his bang. "And he won't be Luffy if he changed."

Robin watched the captain and the first-mate's back fondly, chirping sound can be heard up on the sky as she replied softly. "Indeed, cook san. Indeed."

Yup, for now, just like Luffy said before: Live to the Fullest; Live with No Regret.

-The End-

* * *

**That's all for now. Wait for my next one-shot One Piece fic. story~ I'm sorry that I didn't update my story for those who favour my series story (OMEN, Chibi Adorable Luffy) because I had something to do at the time being but hey! don't think I won't update it! just be patience~**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
